


Zuki Week 2020

by FangZeronos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alley Sex, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Lots and lots of sex, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Sex, Shower Sex, Training Sessions, babies ever after, eating pussy, pretty sure there's more but god help me if i don't remember everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Seven days of Zuki stories. Days 1, 2, 5, 6, and 7 are all connected. Days 3 and 4 tie into my College AU Crash Course. (The other 5 go 2, 1, 7, 5, 6) Hope you guys enjoy.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Day 1: Firsts

Suki smiled as she felt Zuko pressed against her back, his arm around her waist. She wrapped her arm around his, burying her face against the pillow as she pushed her ass back against him, hearing him groan. She giggled sleepily, looking back over her shoulder.

“Tease,” Zuko growled, pulling Suki back tighter against him. Even though they’d only been together a few weeks, Zuko wouldn’t trade any of the time he’d had with Suki for anything. If Sokka couldn’t understand what he had, then it was his loss. He kissed Suki’s shoulder, hearing her sigh. “Suki? You ok?”

“Mmhmm,” Suki said, turning and kissing Zuko softly. “I’m great.” She bit her lip, pushing Zuko onto his back before straddling his waist. “You know one thing Sokka never did?”

“You?” Zuko asked with a smirk, laughing when Suki punched him in the chest. “Oof! Oh, come on. You set me up for that.”

“Ass,” Suki laughed. “No, he did me. Spirits this is embarrassing. Despite him wanting me to blow him, he never returned the favor. And he never…he never--” Suki’s face got red, looking down at Zuko. “He never finished me off. Even when I was by myself, they weren’t ever satisfying.”

“He never once got you off? What a jerk,” Zuko said. He leaned up, kissing Suki softly. “Let’s remedy this. Lay back and I’ll give you everything he never did.” He pulled Suki off of him, his hands going under her shirt to toy with the tie on her pants.

“Zuko, what are you doing?” Suki asked, laying back and watching Zuko’s fingers.

“I’m going to make you feel good,” Zuko said, finally getting Suki’s pants undone as he started sliding them down her legs. He tossed them to the floor, pushing his fingers against her slowly.

Suki gasped softly, biting her lip as she felt her hips start to move against Zuko’s fingers. She felt the pressure leave her core, feeling her underwear get pulled down and tossed aside, looking down at Zuko. “Zuko…”

Zuko smiled, leaning down and teasingly flicking his tongue against Suki. He pushed his fingers against her, sliding one into her as his tongue went after her clit.

“Oh, shit,” Suki moaned, moaning as she let her hand thread into Zuko’s hair.

Chuckling, Zuko kept his ministrations up, his fingers pushing deeper into his girlfriend as his tongue flicked and teased at her clit. He curled his fingers inside of Suki, hearing her start whimpering above him.

“Stop teasing me,” Suki whimpered, feeling Zuko’s tongue swirling around her clit. She gasped as she felt him start pushing his fingers deeper into her, her grip on his hair tightening as she felt her body start to tighten up. “Oh, _fuck right there!”_ Suki’s hips started grinding against Zuko’s face, whimpering as she felt his tongue sliding against her.

Zuko laughed as he felt Suki pulling him in deeper, his fingers reaching her most sensitive spot. He moved his free hand up and pinned her hips to the bed, her gyrations hitting his nose and making him wince. He stilled his fingers, lifting his head up and licking his lips slowly, enjoying her taste on his tongue. “Careful, love. Don’t break my nose,” he said.

“I’ll break every bone in your body if you don’t make me cum, Zuko, I swear to Kyoshi,” Suki threatened with a whimper, wrapping her legs around his head and dragging him back against her. “I’m so damned close. Don’t stop.”

Zuko looked up at Suki and rolled his eyes teasingly, starting to speed his fingers up before he attacked her clit with his tongue. Lashing his tongue against Suki’s clit, he curled his fingers and brushed Suki’s spot, hearing her scream out.

Suki felt her back arch off of the bed, screaming as she came hard around Zuko’s fingers and tongue. She coated his face in her juices, her hips rocking against his fingers still plunging her depths as she melted into a second orgasm. She fell against the bed, whimpering as her eyes rolled back in her head, feeling Zuko slowly pull his fingers out of her. “Holy…fuck…”

Zuko smiled, sitting up and licking his lips, pulling his shirt off and wiping his face and hands, surprised at how hard Suki came. He looked down at his panting girlfriend, moving to sit beside her. “Feel better, love?”

“Where…in the hell…did you learn that?” Suki asked with a smile, looking up at Zuko through fluttering eyelids. “Spirits…I didn’t know _anything_ could feel like that.”

Zuko smiled. “There was a girl in Ba Sing Se that taught me when I was hiding with Uncle.”

“I will have to meet her and thank her,” Suki said, shuddering as her body slowly came down from it’s orgasmic high. “After…I wake up. I’ll return the favor.”

Zuko smiled, leaning down and kissing Suki softly. “No rush, baby. We’ve got the rest of our lives,” he said, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she fell asleep, a smile plastered on her face.


	2. Day 2: Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Zuko train and bet for victory.

Suki sighed as she walked down the hallway, clad in her usual training gear. Her fan was strapped to her hip, shield on her arm and katana on her back as she made her way to the pavilion. She hoped to get some time to train today, since being Zuko’s main bodyguard was eating her days away with prepping the council, reading every document, letter, and piece of mail that came through before it got to Zuko, even tasting everything that he was to eat to make sure it wasn’t poisoned.

“Sometimes I miss Kyoshi Island,” she mumbled, rubbing her forehead softly. “It was never this hot. Spirits…” She turned the last corner to head into the training pavilion, hearing the sound of fire cutting through the air. Blinking, Suki was fixated on a shirtless Zuko, his hair down as he flipped and twisted, fire erupting from his hands and feet.

The Fire Lord slid to a stop, smoke rising from under his feet as he tamped out the small embers that were left behind. He looked over and smiled. “Good morning, Suki,” he said. “I’ll be out of your hair in a minute. I’m just about done.”

Suki nodded, unable to form words as she watched the sweat slide across Zuko’s back and chest, his muscles rippling under his skin. She licked her lips absently, thankful his back was to her. She set her equipment down, chastising herself.

_“What the hell are you doing, Suki? Your own personal fantasies cannot get in your head in the middle of the morning. Especially not when he looks so fucking HOT after a workout. No! Bad Suki! That is Ty Lee style thinking and you cannot have it!”_ Shaking her head, Suki didn’t realize Zuko was talking to her until she turned. “Sorry, what? I was zoned out on some reports from yesterday,” she lied with a smile.

“I was asking if you wanted a sparring partner. I know the Warriors always train together, and I thought you’d like a partner,” Zuko said. “First meeting isn’t until after lunch, and anything with the Council Piandao can handle.”

Suki blinked. “Um…yeah. Yeah, that’d be great,” she said. “No firebending. Weapons only.”

“Of course. My bending’s an unfair advantage,” Zuko said, walking over to the other bench and taking out a leather wrapped item. Undoing the wrappings, the scarred Fire Lord took out his broadsword, twisting them and splitting it into two.

“I didn’t know they could do that,” Suki said, strapping her shield back on and grabbing her katana as she tucked her fan into her hip.

“People are always surprised,” Zuko said, making his way to the center of the pavilion.

Suki walked forward and met Zuko in the middle, her popping her shield open and drawing her katana. “What are the stakes?”

Zuko was silent for a long while. “If you pin me, sword to the throat, the Warriors get a two-week vacation back to Kyoshi Island.”

Suki nodded. “We’d really love that. Nam-Kyu’s missing her sister, Tam wants to just visit her parents, and I wouldn’t mind seeing my mom again,” she said with a smile. “We’ll have to make sure the palace guards can keep up with you like we can. What about if you pin me?” Something in the pit of her stomach told her she wouldn’t like his answer.

“If I pin you…” Zuko said, his eyebrows crinkling as he thought. “Hmm…alright. If I pin you, you have to have dinner with me. No armor, no makeup, no guards, just us.”

Suki felt her heart swell, her pulse pounding in her ears as Zuko’s words wormed into her ears. “That’s all you want? A dinner date?”

Zuko nodded. “Yes. That’s it.”

Suki raised an eyebrow. “Alright. I’ll agree to that, but you know I won’t lose, right?” she asked. “Trained from the time I could walk?”

“And you forget I was trained the same amount of time by Piandao,” Zuko said. He raised his swords, dropping into his stance and smirking. “At your move, Captain.”

Suki sighed, her shield in front of her as she watched Zuko. She started moving to follow him, stepping in time with him for a few seconds before she lunged, hearing Zuko jump back to avoid her swing, his swords clashing with hers. She twisted, avoiding a strike as the blade bounced off of her shield, knocking her backwards. “Good. I didn’t think you could keep up with that.”

“I spent years keeping up with Ty Lee. Trust me, I’m fast,” Zuko said, smirking as he jumped forward, dodging Suki’s swing and twisting, smacking her thigh with the flat of his sword, spinning around behind her. “Cut tendon.”

“Kill stroke,” Suki said with a grin. “Very good, Fire Lord. Now, try this.” She dropped back before rushing forward, dodging Zuko’s swings as she hit him in the chest with the flat of her katana, spinning behind him and holding her sword down. “Cut to the heart. Instant bleed out.”

“Kill stroke,” Zuko smirked. “Very good, Captain.” He turned and faced Suki, recombining his swords into one blade as he did. “Still haven’t won yet, Suki.”

“Neither have you,” Suki said.

The two rushed each other again, swords clashing and breaking the silence. Zuko would dodge a swing, parry another before going on the offensive. Suki followed every movement of Zuko’s, dodging and parrying when she needed to before returning the attack. She didn’t realize he’d already pinned her weakness, and at this point was just toying with her.

Zuko decided it was time to end the spar. He dodged a swing, his sword bouncing off of Suki’s shield before he spun around and smacked her in the back of the legs with the flat of the blade, dropping onto her back and grabbing her hair before wrenching her head back, his sword at her throat. He panted heavily, feeling Suki’s chest rising and falling rapidly as she felt the cold steel against her throat.

“I win,” Zuko panted into her ear, his voice low. The tone in his voice sent a cold shiver down Suki’s spine and heat directly into her core, shuddering under Zuko’s touch.

Suki’s sword hit the ground, and she blinked slowly, licking her lips and tasting sweat as she tried to look back at Zuko. “Fair and square,” she said, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. She felt Zuko’s hand release her hair, feeling his weight shift off of her back and she pushed herself to her knees, not trusting her feet. “How did you do it?”

Zuko knelt beside Suki, smiling. “You shift your weight on your front foot when you go to strike, and you overcorrect your backfoot on the downward swing. I took the opportunity to see the shift, dodge the strike and get the win.”

“Shit,” Suki sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “I was really hoping to get to go back home for a few days…” She looked away, hoping Zuko didn’t see the anguish in her eyes about losing to another Fire Nation royal. She fought against feeling tears in her eyes, knowing she needed to be stronger then to weep about losing.

Zuko stood up, holding his hand out to help Suki up. Once she took his hand and Zuko pulled her to her feet, the Fire Lord tilted his head softly. “Suki. You’re not looking at me.”

“I’m embarrassed,” Suki said softly, picking her sword up and heading to her things, setting the blade down and grabbing her towel to wipe her face and neck. “I’m damned embarrassed, Zuko.”

“Why?” Zuko asked, grabbing his own towel and running it over his face and neck. “You fought hard. You almost had me a couple of times.”

“I’m embarrassed because I lost to you and Azula. There was so much on the line for the Warriors and I let them down.”

Zuko sighed softly, realizing what happened. He looked away, biting his lip. He swallowed the lump in his throat, turning to face Suki. “Get the Warriors ready to go. I’ll have my airship prepped and ready to take you all home tomorrow morning,” he said, looking at Suki who was still facing away from him.

“What?” Suki asked, turning and staring at Zuko. “But I lost. Zuko—”

“Suki. If going home means that much to you, I won’t stop you girls,” Zuko said. “You’ve been with me almost two years, and none of you have ever asked for time off or time to go home. Take the girls, go home. I’m sure Ty Lee can keep things here.”

Suki smiled, rushing over and hugging Zuko. “Thank you,” she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. She shook with silent sobs, the thought of cool weather, the oceans breeze, and the feel of her home under her bare feet sending a flood of emotions through her. “When I get back, I promise that dinner date. You did win fair and square.”

Zuko smiled, hugging Suki back and giving her a squeeze. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Hey, where the hell have you two been!?” a voice yelled, the two pulling apart and looking over at the same time as Ty Lee ran up in full armor and makeup.

“Sorry, Ty Lee. We were training,” Suki said.

“Yeah, looked more like the start of a makeout to me,” Ty Lee smirked. “We’ve got issues in the Council. We need you guys twenty minutes ago.”

“We’ll be there quick as we can,” Suki said. “You and Piandao hold the fort until we get there.”

Zuko nodded. “Go.” They watched Ty Lee take off, and he sighed, looking at Suki. “Well, this won’t help the rumor mill.”

“Fuck them,” Suki said with a smile.


	3. Day 3: Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Suki's life with kids. Set in my Crash Course series post finale.

It had been seven years since Suki and Zuko had graduated college, settling down and starting their family in their senior year thanks to a broken condom just days before losing the volleyball championship finals. Suki stepped down as Captain, giving the position to Ty Lee to focus on her studies and getting ready for her baby.

The sound of two pairs of running feet on the hardwood floor broke Suki out of her thoughts, looking over as she cleared her throat. “Izumi, Lu Ten, what have your father and I told you about running in the house?” she asked with an amused smile.

“Sorry, Mama!” her children said with sheepish smiles. At almost eight years old, Izumi looked almost strikingly like Suki had as a child, but with Zuko’s eyes and nose. Lu Ten on the other hand at four, looked like his father, with the exception of Suki’s eyes, nose, and hair.

Lu Ten climbed up into Suki’s lap, leaning against his mother. “Where’s Papa?” he asked.

“He had things to do with Grandma Ursa,” Suki said, running her fingers through Lu Ten’s hair and kissing his head softly. “He’ll be home soon.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the sound of the door opening fill the room. Zuko’s keys hit the small table beside the door, the door shutting behind him as he walked down the hallway.

“Papa!” Lu Ten said, looking over and smiling.

“Hi, big guy,” Zuko said, walking over and kissing Lu Ten’s head and then Izumi’s, making his daughter giggle. “Been good for Mama?”

“Duh,” Lu Ten grinned, sticking his tongue out.

Zuko smiled, kissing Suki softly. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi,” Suki said, smiling against Zuko’s lips. “Welcome home. I was starting to think you were going to forget date night.”

“Of course not,” Zuko said. “I talked to Tam, and she said she’d be here in about half an hour.”

“Alright,” Suki said with a smile. “I’ll go start getting ready.”

A few minutes later, Suki stood under the shower, her head under the spray as she ran her fingers through her hair softly. She barely heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing, jumping lightly when she felt arms around her waist.

“Zuko,” she snickered, leaning back against her husband. “Scared me.”

“Sorry, love,” Zuko said, kissing Suki’s neck. “The thought of you in the shower, wet and waiting until later, I couldn’t get the thought out of my head. Imagining the water cascading over your back, the curve of your ass, or the swell of your breast. You know what that thought does to me.”

Suki smiled, tilting her head back and pushing her ass against Zuko’s cock, feeling how hard he was as she pushed against him. Deciding to have a little fun, the former captain smirked. “No, I don’t think I do know. Why don’t you tell me?”

Biting Suki’s neck softly, Zuko slid his hands down and pinched Suki’s nipple, his other hand sliding between her legs. “Makes me want to ravish you.”

“Then do it,” Suki said, lifting her hips and teasing Zuko as he felt her teasing her clit. “Stop teasing me and do something about it, baby.”

Zuko smirked, kissing Suki as he turned her around, pinning her back to the wall as he lifted her legs up, stepping up and pushing the head of his cock against her, making her moan as her arms went around his neck.

“Think you can make it quick? Tam was coming to babysit the kids while we’re out tonight,” Suki said, grinding against Zuko.

“A quickie that’ll lead to a marathon tonight? You’re on, babe,” Zuko said, kissing Suki and pushing into her, feeling her fingers dig into his shoulders. “Mm…”

Suki moaned softly, pushing her hips against Zuko’s to take him deeper inside, her eyes drifting shut as she bit her lip. “Zuko…”

“Spirits, I’ve barely even moved,” Zuko snickered, starting to thrust against Suki. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders, groaning as he did.

Suki rolled her hips to meet Zuko’s thrusts, feeling his hand move to her clit as she wrapped her leg around his hips, pulling him deeper. She always knew Zuko’s fingers were magic, but after a few weeks without them and having to rely on her own fingers and the few toys she’d had stashed away, she was already nearing her peak. “Harder, Zuko, please…”

Zuko nodded, leaning down and kissing his wife as he started slamming into her, fingers rolling over her clit rapidly. He could feel his own peak not too far behind, hoping to finish quickly to get back downstairs.

Unfortunately, fate likes playing cruel games. The sound of the doorbell rang out through the house, both adults freezing before hearing Izumi’s hollers.

_“AUNTIE TAM!!”_ the seven year old’s voice cheered, Lu Ten’s excited laughing filling the air.

Zuko groaned, hearing Suki muttering under her breath. “Later, baby,” he said, kissing Suki softly. “I promise, I’ll make this one up to you.”

“Going to rip Tam’s hair right out of her skull,” Suki pouted, whimpering as Zuko pulled out of her, feeling her feet hit the floor. “Come on. Let’s get dried off and dressed.”

Zuko nodded, hitting the shower and shutting it off, grabbing his and Suki’s towels and handing it to her. The pair dried off, Zuko getting dressed in a pair of slacks and a button-down shirt, while Suki opted for a dress with a split up her thigh. Walking downstairs, they heard Tam and Izumi laughing, Lu Ten giggling as he watched his sister.

“Well, there you are,” Tam grinned, sticking her tongue out. “Good shower?”

“Almost,” Suki said, narrowing her eyes at Tam and sticking her tongue out. “Payback, Tam?

Tam grinned. “Maybe, sweetie. Maybe,” she said with a wink. “Date night, hm?”

“Yes. Dinner, a play Suki’s wanted to see. Maybe a drink afterward,” Zuko said.

“Well, you two have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Tam smirked.

“So…we can’t do a damn thing,” Suki laughed.

Kissing their kids goodbye, Suki walked out with Zuko, heading for the car and—hopefully—an uneventful night that wound up with her dress on the floor.


	4. Day 4: Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day 3, Modern AU. Theatre shenanigans ensue...

After leaving Lu Ten and Izumi with Tam, Suki and Zuko headed out for their date night. After some teasing from Suki during dinner, Zuko knew the exact way to get revenge on his wife. Sitting in the dark of the theatre, spotlights on the stage as the play, a tale about Kyoshi, Zuko decided to enact his plan of revenge.

Sitting in the middle of the theatre, thankfully nowhere near the lights, Zuko smirked as he slid his hand over Suki’s thigh, feeling her stiffen up beside him. He pushed his hand under the fabric of the dress, thankful she was wearing one with high slits in the sides.

Suki’s eyes widened, putting her hand on Zuko’s and stopping his movements. “What are you doing?” she whispered, looking up at her husband and narrowing her eyes.

“Teasing,” Zuko said softly, smirking as he moved his hand further up Suki’s thigh, his fingers dipping between her legs. He cocked an eyebrow, looking at Suki. “No panties? What did you think would happen?”

Suki bit her lip to keep from moaning, feeling Zuko’s fingers teasing her softly. “Mmm…a quickie…in the car before going home,” she whispered, her hands clenching in the armrests of her seat. Her legs betrayed her, spreading slightly as Zuko’s fingers found her clit, rubbing it slowly and in small circles.

Zuko smirked, dipping his fingers into Suki and feeling her clutch his arm tightly. He slowly worked his fingers into her, feeling her nails dig into his arm. Zuko started working his fingers deeper into Suki, curling them and making her gasp softly.

“Zuko, no…” Suki whispered, biting her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. She did her best to keep focused on the stage, trying to watch as Kyoshi dealt with Chin the Conqueror. Suki bit down on her lip, feeling Zuko’s fingers pushing deeper into her, whimpering softly as she felt him curl against her spot, her body tensing as his thumb rubbed her clit.

“You teased me all through dinner,” Zuko said softly, rubbing Suki’s arm with his free hand, his fingers starting to pump in and out of her quickly. He watched the curtains close and people start to clap, slowly pulling his fingers out of Suki before bringing them up and putting them in his mouth, tasting her on his digits. “Intermission.”

“Good,” Suki growled, grabbing Zuko’s arm and her purse, the two of them walking out of the theatre and heading for the door. Suki walked outside and dragged Zuko over to the alley, thankfully cleaner than most of the others. “You’re going to fuck me. You cannot tease me like that and then leave me hanging for the intermission.”

Zuko smirked, kissing Suki and lifting her up, thankful they were far enough back that they couldn’t be seen from the street. He felt her legs spread, Suki’s hands digging into his pants and drawing his cock out, feeling how hard he was. He pushed the dress out of the way, swinging the fabric over Suki’s leg before sliding into her, his wife’s arms wrapping around his neck.

“Fuck…” Suki moaned, her hips moving against Zuko as she felt him start pushing into her. “Right there…fuck…”

Zuko chuckled, tightening his grip on Suki’s thighs as he started moving faster, pounding up into her and hearing her whimpering in his ear. He kissed her neck, nipping as he felt her legs tighten around his waist.

Suki moaned out, rolling her hips so her clit came into contact with Zuko’s cock on every outward movement. “Zuko…I’m so close…” she moaned, nipping his ear and making him groan as her hands dug into his shoulders.

Zuko nodded, driving up into Suki. “Then cum for me,” he said, rolling his hips into Suki’s and feeling her tightening up.

Suki buried her face against Zuko’s shoulder, screaming out softly as she came around him, panting as her inner walls tensed around his cock. “Mmm…Zuko…you can’t cum inside me…” she whispered. “Not right now…”

Zuko’s hips started slowing, a growl coming from his lips. “Then where?” he asked.

Suki pushed him back, dropping to the ground. She balanced on her feet, kneeling and taking Zuko’s cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head before starting to bob back and forth. She looked up at him and smiled, her tongue teasing his tip before starting to go deeper, moaning around his cock.

“Fuck…” Zuko moaned, putting his hands on Suki’s head, feeling her start sucking harder. “Suki…”

Suki giggled around Zuko’s length, swirling her tongue as she slid him down her throat. She pulled back and off of him, looking up at her husband. “Come on, baby. Cum so we can finish the play.” She flicked her tongue against his head, taking him back into her mouth.

Zuko’s hands tightened in Suki’s hair, his orgasm shooting through him as Suki moaned around his cock. He felt her tongue swirling around him, flicking against him as she started swallowing. “Fuck…” he moaned, panting as she took his cock out of her mouth, giving him one last lick from base to tip before sucking on his head softly, getting the last bits.

Suki smiled, swallowing and licking her lips. She stood up, grabbing a bag of wipes from her purse and wiping her cum-soaked legs down and stroking Zuko to get her lipstick off of his shaft, tucking him back into his pants as she straightened her dress out. “Come on, baby. Get your breath and let’s get back inside,” she said. She took a couple of mints out, popping them into her mouth and taking Zuko’s hand.

“Just…fuck…wait until we get home,” Zuko said, squeezing Suki’s hand as they walked out of the alley, heading back for the theatre.


	5. Day 5: Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Suk get caught in the act by the last person either would want seeing them.

It was a hot summer evening in the Fire Nation, and the Palace was abuzz with guests and friends of the Fire Lord and his new fiancée had filled in from around the Four Nations. With news of Lady Ursa’s return and the Fire Lords impending nuptials, everyone wanted a piece of all three figures. Unfortunately, only Ursa was there to answer questions as Suki had dragged Zuko out ten minutes before.

Zuko didn’t know why he was doing it. He was running down the halls with Suki, abandoning the party they were throwing to sneak off into a dark corner. He lifted Suki up and pinned her to the wall, kissing her hungrily as her arms wrapped around his neck, feeling her fingers threading in his hair.

“I love you,” Suki whispered between kisses, nipping Zuko’s lip and feeling him sliding her skirt up. She made quick work of undoing his robes and pulling his cock out, stroking him slowly as Zuko’s fingers worked against her slowly, moaning against his lips.

“I love you,” Zuko said, pushing into Suki and making her gasp as he filled her, her legs locking around his waist. He started a steady thrusting into her, making her gasp and moan against him. He pulled the top of her dress down, her tits revealed to the empty hallway as he started pushing harder against her.

“Zuko…” Suki moaned, tightening her hold around his waist with her legs, rolling her hips against his slowly. “We’re going to get caught…”

“I don’t care. My palace,” Zuko said, thrusting up harder into Suki and kissing her again, nipping her lip. He pushed her back against the wall harder, his hands gripping the underside of her thighs as he kept fucking her, hearing her panting in his ear. “Spirits, you’re getting so tight…”

“You’re so big,” Suki moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt Zuko ramming his cock deeper into her. “Never…been fucked this good…” She felt her hands claw down Zuko’s back, thankful his robes were in the way or she’d have left scars on his skin. She panted as she felt Zuko’s fingers against her clit, gasping as he drove into her repeatedly.

Zuko drove harder into Suki, feeling her grip tighten on his neck and hips. He opened his mouth, stopping when a noise caught his ears. He turned his head, blinking softly and seeing his mother and Phuong standing in the hallway, his mother’s arms crossed and staring at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Busted,” Phuong giggled, smirking at Suki and Zuko. “She wanted to find you and asked me to help. We didn’t think we’d find this.”

“Thank you, Phuong. I can take this from here,” Ursa said, the younger woman nodding and taking off for the party again. “Straighten yourselves out.”

Suki nodded softly, Zuko stepping back and pulling out of her. She readjusting her dress, covering herself up and fixing her skirt as her entire body flushed red in embarrassment. Zuko turned his back to his mother, putting himself away before turning back around, looking down as his mother stepped forward.

“What in the Spirits name are you two thinking?” Ursa asked, looking at her son and future daughter-in-law. “We’re all in the main hall, having an engagement party for the two of you and my returning, but you two are in the middle of a hallway having sex?” She shook her head, sighing. “What if Kiyi caught you, Zuko? She’s not old enough to understand that yet.”

Suki bit her lip. “Lady Ursa, please don’t be mad at Zuko. This was my fault. I asked him to follow me from the party. I wore this dress specifically because I know how he feels about it. It’s my fault, please don’t punish him.”

“Suki, I followed, not thinking about being seen or caught. I’m as much to blame,” Zuko said.

Ursa sighed. “Both of you get cleaned up. Get your asses back to the party. No less then fifteen minutes from this moment, got it? I have to come looking for you again, it’ll be worse than a talking too,” she said.

Suki and Zuko nodded, heading for the bathroom closer to the party. Zuko watched Suki walk in, and he sighed softly, feeling his mother come up behind him.

“You should know better, Zuko,” Ursa said, putting her hand on his shoulder softly. “Don’t get me wrong, Suki is a gorgeous woman, so I can understand, but…think it through next time. If Kiyi saw you…”

“You’d have my ass in a sling, Mother. I know,” Zuko said softly, looking away as Suki walked out, her face red as she bit her lip.

“Clean up,” Ursa said, walking over to Suki and smiling softly as Zuko walked into the bathroom. “You’re the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, aren’t you, Captain?”

“Former Captain, Lady Ursa,” Suki said softly. “I’m Seneschal, overseeing all guards, routines, and in and out of every person in the castle. Ty Lee is the Captain of the Warriors now.”

“So, you know everything,” Ursa said. “I went to find you since Phuong, who is a lovely girl by the way, where Azula had gotten to, and she said you could show me her favorite hidden passage. That was the only reason we found you. It wasn’t to try and embarrass you. I promise. I think you’re a lovely girl, and you’re more than capable to be the next Fire Lady. Zuko chose wisely in you. You’re better for him then Mai ever was.”

Suki smiled softly. “Thank you. I can honestly say we never intended this to happen. Working so closely for the last few years, it just happened. He’s saved my life, I’ve saved his. Ty Lee teases us, but…I wouldn’t trade any of these last years for anything.”

Ursa smiled, taking Suki’s hands. “And he wouldn’t trade you. I can see it in his eyes.”

Zuko walked out of the bathroom, raising an eyebrow. “Mother, don’t scare the poor woman off,” he said with a smile.

“Oh, shush, Zuko,” Ursa said with a smile, hugging Suki and Zuko, kissing her son’s cheek. “I love you. You’ve got a wonderful woman there.”

“I know I do,” Zuko said with a smile. He took Suki’s hand, squeezing softly as the three walked back into the party.


	6. Day 6: Fight/Makeup

Suki sighed as she walked down the hallway, rubbing her neck after a long training session with the other Warriors. Ty Lee had scored several devastating blows with her fan and shield, knocking Suki for a loop while Phuong and Kimyi had managed to knock her down twice.

“I don’t know how much longer I’ll be teaching them. They’re all better then I was,” she said to herself, rolling her shoulders and hearing one pop from tension. She put her hand on the doorknob to go into her and Zuko’s room, hearing giggling and Zuko’s voice.

Throwing the door open, Suki’s jaw hit the floor as she saw Zuko throw a woman off of him. “Zuko!? What in the hell!?” She felt her heart clench, memories of Sokka and Azula flooding back into her mind. “Are you…cheating on me? Who the hell is this bitch!?”

“Suki, please. I swear to you this isn’t what it looks like!” Zuko said, standing up and holding his hands up. “Will you let me explain? This is—"

“No! Because it looks like some two-bit floozy is trying to get her hands on the one thing I’m allowed to touch!” Suki yelled, drawing her fan and narrowing her eyes. The other woman stood up, dusting her knees and torso off. “Who in the hell are you?!”

“Jin. I’m Lee’s girlfriend!” the bustier woman said, narrowing her eyes. “Who are you?”

“I’m Fire Lord Zuko’s fiancée, skank!” Suki snapped.

“HA! Fiancée my giant tits!” Jin laughed, getting in Suki’s face. “You’re one of those Kyoshi bitches. You don’t even count as Earth Kingdom anymore.”

“Jin, she can kill you with a flick of the fan. Don’t make this worse than it already is,” Zuko sighed.

Suki growled, headbutting Jin and kicking her in the stomach, throwing her into Zuko. She stormed past them, grabbing her clothes and shoving them in a bag, slinging it over her shoulder and heading for the door.

Zuko rushed over, grabbing Suki’s wrist. “Suki, please. I tried getting her out of here. She found me when you were with the other Warriors, she wouldn’t listen to me. She’s honestly stronger than she looks, and I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Suki ripped her wrist from Zuko’s grip, reaching up and slapping him across the face. “I thought it hurt when I caught Sokka cheating on me with your sister, Zuko,” she whispered, her voice thick with tears she was fighting against. “I was wrong…this is a hundred times worse.” She turned and walked out, breaking out into a run as she got into the hallway.

Zuko looked away, his hands clenching. “Jin.”

“Hm?” the Earth Kingdom girl asked, wrapping her arm around Zuko’s and smiling.

Zuko ripped his arm away from Jin, grabbing her arm and shoving her toward the door. “Get. Out. You have ten minutes to get out of my palace, out of the courtyard, and onto a ship back to Ba Sing Se. If I see you anywhere near the palace in eleven minutes, I’ll have you arrested. Leave. Don’t ever come back.”

“Lee—"

“My name is Fire Lord Zuko, Jin. Nine minutes,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “Leave.”

“But, Lee—”

“Guard!” Zuko yelled, one of the other Warriors coming to the door. “Mei Liang, please escort this woman out of the Palace and to the docks. Get her on an airship immediately.” As Mei Liang grabbed Jin’s arm and dragged her out, Zuko sighed softly, crossing to the window and looking out, seeing Suki’s retreating form against the setting sun. “Spirits be damned…”

Suki didn’t stop running until she collapsed against the wall of a shop, tears cutting through the makeup on her face. She drew her knees up, grabbing a handkerchief from her bag and wiping her eyes and makeup, growling as she ended up smudging it instead of wiping it off. “Damn..”

The door opened, a large figure filling the doorway. “Suki?” Iroh’s voice asked, the old general kneeling down. “What are you doing out here, my dear?” He held his hand out, standing up. “Come inside.”

“Uncle,” Suki said softly, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. She walked inside, sitting at a table and sighing softly. She looked over as Iroh walked back over with a tray of tea and a damp washcloth, sitting across from her.

Iroh smiled softly, pouring the tea and setting one in front of Suki, handing her the washcloth. He watched her wipe off her makeup, seeing the way she wasn’t meeting his eyes. “Suki, what’s wrong, my dear?”

Suki bit her lip, looking down at her tea before she started talking, telling Iroh everything that had happened and what she saw, the confrontation with Jin and Zuko standing and letting it happen.

Iroh nodded, fixing his tea and stirring it softly, bringing it up and taking a sip. “I remember that girl. She was a friend to Zuko when he needed one in Ba Sing Se during our time in exile, and stronger than she looked. Is it possible you saw what you wanted to see, not what was happening? Did you hear Zuko saying anything before you pushed open the door?”

Suki took a sip of her tea, the flavor sending a wave of calm through her body as she tried to remember.

_“Come on, Lee. It’s fine. Nobody’s going to know. Besides, you still owe me for that night in Ba Sing Se when we were younger,” Jin giggled._

_“Jin, I don’t owe you anything. My fiancée’s going to be done training any minute and want to clean up. You have to stop this and leave. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to,” Zuko said._

_“Oooh, sounds like fun. Didn’t think you were kinky,” Jin giggled._

_“Get off,” Zuko growled, the door being flung open. “Suki!” He finally flung Jin to the floor, standing up._

Suki sighed softly. “He tried to fight back,” she said softly, looking down as a fresh round of tears started falling down her cheeks. “And I didn’t give him a chance to talk…all I saw was a repeat of Sokka and Azula, and I…I didn’t want to listen to him…”

Iroh looked over as the door opened to the shop, moving to sit beside Suki and putting his hand on her back softly, feeling her shaking. “You have to give him a chance to explain. I know my nephew, and he isn’t a cheater. He’s a good man, and he never intended this to happen, Suki. He loved you too much to hurt you like this.”

Suki nodded softly, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

“Suki, I’m so sorry,” Zuko said, walking over to the table and kneeling in front of his fiancée, putting his hand on her knee. “Please, look at me…”

Suki flinched when Zuko touched her leg, turning her head to look at him as she bit her lip to stop it quivering. She flung herself at Zuko, knocking him into the floor as she buried her face against his chest, shaking as she let the dam break, sobs wracking through her.

Zuko tightened his arms around Suki, kissing her head and rubbing her back. “It’s ok. I’m sorry,” he whispered. “She caught me off guard, got to me before the girls could. I tried to get her off of me, get her out before you got back. I…”

Suki shook her head softly, clinging to Zuko. “I’m sorry too,” she whispered. “I…I only saw what I wanted to, and I had bad memories come back. I should have listened to you…I’m sorry, Zuko…”

Zuko sat up slowly, pulling Suki into his lap and kissing her forehead. “It’s alright, love. We both made mistakes tonight. I promise, it’ll never happen again. Mei Liang took her to a ship to get her back to Ba Sing Se. She’s not going to show her face again.”

Suki nodded softly, wiping her eyes and sighing softly. “Good. She shows her whore face again, I’ll cut her throat.”

Zuko laughed softly, nodding. “I know you will, baby. Come on,” he said, giving Suki a squeeze. “Let’s go home.”

Suki nodded, standing up and helping Zuko to his feet. She walked over and hugged Iroh. She pulled back, taking her tea and drinking it quickly, smiling at the retired general. “Shame to waste something so good.”

Iroh laughed. “Zuko, she knows what’s true. Keep her around.”

Zuko shook his head and smiled. “Yes, Uncle.”

The two left Iroh’s tea shop, Zuko taking Suki’s bag and putting it over his shoulder, squeezing her hand softly. With the trouble figured out, the pair were going to be stronger than ever. Zuko just hoped the wedding was going to be easier than the leadup!


	7. Day 7: The Jasmine Dragon

Zuko smiled, his hands resting on Suki’s shoulders as he led her through town. He rolled his eyes as he listened to her grumbling. “Oh, stop mumbling.”

“Not until you let me take the damn blindfold off and let me see where we’re going, Zuko,” Suki pouted. “You know I don’t like being blindfolded.”

Zuko smirked. “Not what you said last night. Or do I need to remind you of how hard you came when you were blindfolded and all I did was barely finger you?” he asked, his voice low as he nipped Suki’s ear.

Suki shuddered, heat sinking from her stomach to her core. “Ass,” she said.

“You love me anyway,” Zuko said, leading Suki toward the Jasmine Dragon. “Besides, what I’ve got planned is a surprise and if you knew, I’d have to kill you.”

“Sure. You could try,” Suki said. “But remember, I know all your weak spots after three years of fucking you. You couldn’t kill me even if I was two hundred years old, frail as all hell, and ten seconds away from the Spirit World.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, baby,” Zuko said with a smile. “Trust me, you’re going to like these surprises. I promise.”

Suki rolled her eyes under the blindfold. She knew the path they were taking was familiar, but she couldn’t place it thanks to being blindfolded. She heard the jingle of a bell, feeling Zuko’s hands on the back of her head as the blindfold came undone. She blinked, gasping when she saw everyone in front of her.

“SURPRISE!” they all yelled, Katara and Aang running forward and hugging her, Toph waving from the back. Sokka was seated at a table with Azula in his lap, Ty Lee and Phuong taking up another table while Iroh brought out trays of tea.

“What…what’s going on?” Suki asked, hugging Katara back with confusion on her face. “Zuko…?”

“Happy birthday,” Zuko said, kissing Suki’s cheek. “You didn’t think I forgot, did you?”

“Kind of,” Suki said, cocking an eyebrow. “Now…you said surprises?”

Zuko smiled and nodded. “Aang?”

Aang smiled, heading for the back. He came out a minute later with an older woman, looking out of her element as the young Avatar led her into the main room of the Jasmine Dragon.

“Mom!” Suki yelled, taking off and crashing into her mother, hugging her tightly.

“Hello, my girl,” Shei said, hugging her daughter and smiling. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

Suki smiled, closing her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. “What are you doing here?” she asked softly, shaking as she kept a grip on her mother.

Shei smiled, rubbing Suki’s back. “Your boyfriend wanted to surprise you. He asked the Avatar to come back to Kyoshi Island and find me. I agreed instantly, of course,” she said.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Suki whispered.

The party went on for a couple of hours, Suki and Zuko mingling with their friends and talking, laughing and having fun. Iroh kept supplying tea and snacks, Zuko helping him occasionally. After a few hours, Zuko took a box from his uncle, heading to the dining room and getting everyone’s attention.

“Ok, guys. I need you tall to settle down for a minute,” he said, taking Suki’s hand. “We’ve already had one surprise that’s made Suki cry tonight, haven’t we?” He smiled as the crowd laughed, Suki’s face getting red. “Well, there’s one more I wanted to give her, and I’m glad I get to do this in front of all of our friends and family.”

“Zuko…?” Suki asked, her eyes getting wide as she watched Zuko kneel in front of her.

“He isn’t,” Sokka said with a roll of his eyes, huffing when Azula elbowed him in the chest.

“He is,” Katara said, her eyes wide as she smiled.

“Be nice, Sokka. She was supportive of you when you asked to marry me, Wolf Tail,” Azula said, looking at Sokka. “Besides, I think it’s sweet. At least he isn’t asking after a hard round of intense bed breaking sex.”

Zuko smiled, looking up at Suki and opening the box in his hands, revealing a Fire Nation crown. “Suki, will you marry me?” he asked.

Suki gasped, nodding rapidly as she tackled Zuko into the floorboards, hugging him tightly. “Yes,” she whispered. She felt his arms around her waist, and she hugged closer to him, taking a shaky breath. “This is why you’ve been so secretive?”

Zuko nodded, sitting up and kissing Suki. “Yes. I’m sorry I had to be, but I couldn’t have you finding out before tonight,” he said. “That’s why I asked Aang to find your mom and why I wanted everyone here.”

Suki smiled, kissing Zuko. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” Zuko said.

“Oh, come on. Enough with the sappy shit. Let’s get some booze and really turn this into a party!” Toph said, the crowd laughing.

“Toph,” Suki laughed, shaking her head.

As the party wound down, everyone starting to leave for their rooms elsewhere in the city, Suki smiled softly, sandwiched between her fiancé and mother, the two people she loved the most surrounding her. She couldn’t remember a time where she’d felt happier, and she knew there’d be plenty more years of that feeling with Zuko by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Zuki Week 2020!!! Thank you to everyone who's looked at these and had fun reading them. I had so much fun writing the prompts that I can't wait until next year. I'm super happy with how all of these came out, and I'm glad people are enjoying them.
> 
> Can we get a Sokkla week now?


End file.
